Big Time Sick
by Heamic08
Summary: One of the band members of Big Time Rush gets sick. How will the other band members deal with it? Sorry if this story is OOC. I suck at summaries. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Rush: Big Time Sick**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! This is another BTR story, so I can think about the Victorious and BTR crossover fanfiction… Anyway, since I'm sick right now, (I'm getting better) this will be kind of like what I had/have. (But more serious) Well, please R&R and I hope you like it =) (Sorry if this is OOC)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR =( But, BTR is coming to concert to my state Tuesday =)**

**KENDALL'S POV**

The pain in my chest felt unbearable. I always **hated **being sick, even if I was barely ever sick. I sat on the edge of my bed while rubbing the side of my head. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was 6:20 A.M. I was up 10 minutes early. I laid back on my bed and shut my eyes. Before I knew it, my alarm was going off for 6:30; the original time I was supposed to get up.

"Kendall! Shut your stupid alarm clock off!" Logan groaned from the other side of the room.

"I will, geez. Just hold your horses." I grumbled, and hit the snooze button. I got up and started looking for my hockey slippers. I finally found them, and put them on. I went into the kitchen and got my cereal ready. I was surprised when I found James already up and eating cereal.

"Hey Kendall." James said. He sounded half asleep.

"Hey James. What are you doing up so early? You still got 10 minutes to sleep." I asked him, confused.

"Well, Carlos woke me up. He kept screaming "taco" in his sleep." James said, while rubbing at his eyes.

"Well, sorry buddy. Want more cereal?" I asked, while picking up the Honey Nut Cheerios.

"No thanks, Kendall. I'm gonna go get a shower." He said, and shuffled out of his seat.

"Ok, see ya in 3 years!" I joked with him. After I finished my cereal, I went to the couch and just laid down. My chest was starting to ache again. I closed my eyes and let the darkness overcome me.

**LOGAN'S POV**

"JAMES! Are you almost done in the bathroom?" I shouted from outside the door. Gosh, I should have gotten up earlier so that **I **could get in there first.

"YEA! I'll be out in a minute!" James shouted back. I grumbled and went into the living room. I saw Kendall asleep on the couch. Wait, he didn't really **look **asleep. He looked more passed out. His hair was matted to his forehead and beats of sweat trailing down his head. His eyes were slightly opened. They looked a little glazed over. Plus, his mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Kendall? Kendall? Come on, buddy! Open your eyes!" I said, and slapped his cheeks a couple of times. Finally, his eyes started to open.

"Logan? W-what happened?" Asked a confused Kendall.

"You passed out. Dude! Your burning up!" I shouted, while pulling my hand off of his forehead.

"It's because it's hot in here." Kendall said, while trying to make up an excuse. I knew he was lying.

"Kendall, it's not hot in here. It's in the middle of November. You're sick." I told him, right off the bat.

"I'm **not **sick." Kendall said, but was interrupted with a coughing fit.

"Uh-huh. Sure… Fine, go get dressed. We'll see if you last the rest of the day." I said, and walked out of the room. This was going to be an interesting day.

**AN: Sorry it was so short. I'm tired, and I don't feel good. Tell me if this is OOC. I tried to think about the characters personalities. But, I don't think they came out to well. Anyway, please R&R!**

**Plus, I don't own Honey Nut Cheerios.**

**I will give you virtual hugs and cookies if you review!**

**Love you all!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	2. Oh gosh

**Big Time Sick**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews! I'm surprised I got so many! Anyway, how would you like an Austin and Ally Question and Answer? Tell me in PM or reviews.**

**Anyway, please R&R! It's tornado weather here, so it won't be that long. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush…**

**Kendall's POV**

After Logan told me to go get dressed, I went and put on my usual outfit with my shoes and my awesome beanie.

"I'm ready!" I shouted the best I could. I came into the living room and saw everyone was already ready.

"Ok, let's go." Logan said, and opened the door. I grabbed my cell phone and went down the stairs. We got into the limo, which was waiting for us outside, and started talking. Logan, James, and Carlos were talking. I was leaning my head against the back of the limo seat, trying to wade off the headache that kept weaseling into my head.

"Hey dude, are you ok?" Logan asked. He always gets worried about every little thing.

"Yea. 'M fine." I said, while trying to keep the bile down.

"No, you're not fine. Gustavo is going to flip if you're like this, you know?" Logan said, while trying to touch my forehead to see if I had a fever. I shoved his hand away from my forehead. I saw a hint of hurt go across his face, but it went away as quickly as it came.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I'm just tired, that's all." I said. I wasn't completely lying. Just a smidge.

"Then you should have taken today off!" Logan said exasperatedly.

"I know, Logan. You don't have to lecture me." I said, while rubbing the temples of my head.

"Ok, well, let me tell the limo driver to turn around." Logan said, while getting up and walking to the front of the limo.

"I'll call Gustavo." James said, while getting his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Gustavo. Yea, I know… I know! Ok, but Kendall's sick, can we take the day off? We'll be back when Kendall is better, ok? Ok, bye!" James said, and hung up really fast.

"I'm guessing we got the day off?" I asked, while coughing into my sleeve.

"Yea. Gustavo is pretty ticked off, but he said he's ok with it." James said, while putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Ok, the limo driver is turning back around. Is Gustavo ok with the day off idea?" Logan asked us, while coming back and sitting down next to me.

"Yea. He was pretty ticked off, but he'll get over it." James said, while looking in a mirror at his hair.

"You know, James, Kendall's sick, and you just worry about your hair?" Logan asked, disbelief dripping in his voice.

"Well, you know, I don't know if what Kendall has is contagious to my hair. And if it's contagious to my hair, it could affect, The Face." James said, with a serious look on his face.

"Yea, sure." Logan said, while rolling his eyes. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds so that the pain in my head could eventually subside. The next time I opened them, there were three sets of James, Logan, and Carlos.

"'All? Are 'ou ok?" Logan asked. I didn't hear all of the stuff he was saying. That's the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**AN: How was that? I hope it was good =) Sorry it's so short. Really bad weather here. Anyway, please R&R! Tell me if you want me to do a BTR Question and Answer thing!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	3. Double Pneumonia

**Big Time Sick**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Heamic08**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BTR.**

**AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM**

**Logan's POV**

"Kendall, are you ok?" I asked. I saw his eyes shut. I searched for a pulse, and I found one.

"What happened to Kenny?" Carlos asked. James had Carlos' head in his shoulder, and was holding him.

"I don't know, Carlitos. I just think he's over worked himself." I told them. 'I hope' I thought. They just nodded their heads.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Carlos asked.

"He's going to be fine." I said. James carried Kendall out of the Limo into our apartment. We put Kendall on the bright orange couch, and put a cuddly, grey, blanket around him. I took his temperature with the ear thermometer. My jaw dropped.

"104.3?!" I shouted. James and Carlos came running into the room.

"What's the matter?!" James asked, concern evident in his voice.

"His temperature is really high. We **have **to get him to the hospital." I demanded. James nodded his head. He grabbed Kendall and put him in his arms. I grabbed the keys and Carlos, and we walked out the door. I drove us to the hospital. I was relieved when I heard a groan coming from Kendall.

**Kendall's POV**

My head was banging in pain. I groaned.

"Kendall, are you ok?" Logan asked me.

"I-I'm cold, Logie." I muttered.

"We have to take you to the hospital, ok? You're fever is very high." Logan explained. I nodded. I didn't care where I was going, all I cared about was the pain in my head. I started coughing, and ended up coughing up blood.

"L-Logan, Kendall j-just coughed u-up blood." James stuttered out. Logan pulled over. He got out of the car and opened the trunk up. He pulled out a First Aid Kit, and came around to see me.

"Hey, Kenny? Can I listen to your lungs real quick, buddy?" Logan asked me. I nodded. He put it up to my chest, and told me to take deep breaths. I did two times, but the third time it hurt. I winced in pain.

"I think he has double pneumonia." Logan said. He hopped back into the car, and drove even faster, if that was possible. I was in too much pain, so I faded into the blackness.

**AN: How was it? Well, I'm really sick, so :P Anyway, please R&R! And, WHO LIKES THE BTR DANCING GAME?! I LOVE IT!**

**Sorry for my fan girl obsessions!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
